The present invention relates to an antenna attaching apparatus for attaching an antenna base to the roof of a vehicle body.
In the structure of a conventional antenna attaching apparatus for attaching an antenna device for a vehicle to the roof of a vehicle body, a mount screw protruded downward from the antenna base of the antenna device for a vehicle is inserted through a mount hole formed on the roof and a washer having a claw is fitted and inserted from below into the mount screw protruded downward from the roof, and furthermore, a nut is screwed and fixed. In order to enhance a workability, the washer having a claw and the nut are coupled and integrated so as to be relatively rotatable around a screw axis and not to be separated from each other in the direction of the screw axis. In order to enhance the workability, furthermore, Japanese Patent No. 2751146 has proposed a technique for provisionally fixing a nut to a mount screw through a washer having a claw. According to the proposed technique, the nut can be prevented from slipping from the mount screw even if an operator releases his or her hand from the nut after the provisional fixation. Consequently, the workability can be improved.
In this structure, the nut can be prevented from slipping off even if an operator releases his or her hand from the nut after the nut is provisionally fixed to the mount screw, thereby improving the workability. However, it is necessary to carry out a working step of provisionally fixing the nut, from below a roof panel, to the mount screw inserted through the mount hole from above the roof panel.